Kingdom Rush Serie
Kingdom Rush is a serie of tower defense game developed by Ironhide Game Studio. The first Kingdom rush was edited by Armor Games, and released as a free flash browser game on July 28, 2011, on the Ipad on December 19, 2011, on android in May 15, 2013 and a Unity port in January 6, 2014 via Steam. It has gone free on mobile on September 3, 2015. The second episode of the saga, Kingdom Rush: Frontier was released on the Ipad on June 6, 2013, on android on September 26, 2013 and on Flash on November 22, 2013 The third and final instalment of the serie, Kingdom Rush: Origin was released on Ipad and Android on November 20, 2014 General Informations Synopsis Kingdom Rush You are the General of the King's forces. From the first stage, a small town on the coast under attack by roaming outlaws, the game follows a route through the Kingdom and beyond, fighting off an invading force led by the main antagonist; and ultimately final boss; the dark wizard Vez'nan. Kingdom Rush: Frontier Frontiers continues the story that ended in Kingdom Rush. You lead your troops through vast desert, dense jungles and deep caverns to face off against the game's new villain, Lord Malagar, and whatever else is hiding in the shadows. Kingdom Rush: Origin The prequel to the original Kingdom Rush. The story is set on a southern continent, homeland of the elves. Narrated by King Denas, you lead the elven force first against a gnoll and Twilight elf incursion through the elven woods to rescue Princess Alleria Swiftwind then continue through enchanted forests and up to the ruins of the elven First City itself to face against two villains: Malicia, Queen of the Twilight Elves; and Mactans, the ancient Spider Queen as they plot to seize the Tear of Elynie, the ancient power that gave birth to the elven race itself. Intentions The serie is an hommage to the fantasy genre, with tons of jokes and references about games and other works of fantasy. Economic Model Kingdom Rush Kingdom Rush is now free on mobile, but you can buy heroes and gems in-app. Gems will allow you to buy items to help you during the different levels. On flash you can buy the premium edition which gives you bonus god at the start of the game, all the heroes and a bonus spell. On Steam, you buy it on retail and get the premium edition content with it. There is no Gem shop in those version. Kingdom Rush: Frontier Kingdom Rush: Frontier is bought on retail and you can buy heroes and gems in-app. Gems will allow you to buy items to help you during the different levels. The Flash version is free and doesn't have the Gem shop and "premium" heroes. Kingdom Rush: Origin Kingdom Rush: Origin is bought on retail and you can buy heroes and gems in-app. Gems will allow you to buy items to help you during the different levels. Gameplay Starting a new game, first offers you a choice of difficulty. Casual, Normal and Veteran. The difficulty changes the Hit Points (or HP) of the enemies. The difficulty level can also be changed individually on each level. Each level is represented on a map of the Kingdom, where are briefed with a basic idea of what to expect before you can begin the level. There are three types of game modes. The default and main mode is Campaign, the story mode of the game. After this mode has been beaten with a 3-star rating, two new modes are unlocked; Heroic and Iron. These new modes offer different types of challenges, by changing the waves, enemies or towers available. On each level you have a number of emplacement where you can build towers. Each tower costs gold, which you have a starting sum of before launching the ennemies waves. Each ennemy killed gives gold, and you can then upgrade your towers. Each ower has 4 stages, 3 basic and one final, chosen between 2 options. Those final stages can then be bought abilities, which can then be upgraded. There are 4 types of tower: The archer with quick physical projectiles, the mages with slower magical projectiles, the artillery with physical area of damages and the barracks which spawn groups of three soldiers to block and fight the ennemies, dealing physical damages. The ennemies come in waves. Each types of ennemies has different life, speed, magic & physical armor and abilities. The levels are splited in three acts, composed of 5 levels. Each 5th level ends in a bossfight. Overtime, additional content is added to the game. Those are new levels with new ennemies and new challenges. There also are endless levels, where you fight increasingly difficult waves until you lose, giving you a place on a global leaderboard depending on how well you fare A completed level is awarded stars based on how successfully it has been played. The number of lives remaining determines how many stars are awarded, with three for almost none (18-20 lives remaining), two for an average play (17-6 remaining) and one for poor play (5-1 remaining). Failing to keep any lives will result in defeat. Both Heroic and Iron modes have only 1 life, and beating the modes award 1 star each. Stars can then be used on Upgrades . Each upgrade requires between 1 and 4 stars and have a permanent effect on towers and spells. Upgrades can be bought and reset at any point during the game, allowing you to pick and choose the best upgrades for each level until you have enough Stars to buy all of them. An in-game encyclopaedia records all new information as it is revealed in the game, such as tower and enemy statistics. It also has several basic Tips and Tricks and a link to Strategy Guides provided by Ironhide Studios themselves (videos of the levels being completed). Art Legacy Category:Videogame Category:Tower Defense Category:Mobile Category:PC